You're Beautiful
by NightDust66
Summary: The train of though of the one and only Draco Malfoy through his last year at Hogwarts.. Inspired by James Blunt's 'You're Beautiful' Dramione one-shot :)


**Disclaimer:** I do't own Harry Potter or the song 'You're Beautiful'. Credit for both of those go to J.K. Rowling and James Blunt

**A/N: **I apologise if everything is all over the place, but I was just starting my medication when I wrote this, so yeah it's sorta distorted hehe. Anyway, enjoy, read and review ^_^

* * *

_"My life is brilliant._

_My life is brilliant."_

Being a Malfoy, you think you have it all, that everyone should bow down to you. Well yes I do think so, but since the Dark Lord's defeat, keeping your head low is the best idea, so on September 1st, getting onto the Hogwarts Express was only to try an blend in and hope for an easy year.

_"I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

_She smiled at me on the subway."_

Looking around and seeing everyone you grew up with looking at you with hate has this effect on you. It's not an easy feeling to describe. Walking through the halls and having people glare instead of cower in fear. It seems almost comical! When you walk past the '_Golden Gits_', they should all stare at you; Weasel with a glare, Potter with his stupid pity and Granger... She held no glare, only a small smile

_"She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan."_

She always kept to her annoying little habits she did; always in the library, the first to raise her hand, biting her lip when she was frustrated... Since when are you meant to notice those tiny details?

Sure she was with Potty and the Weaselette but if the rumours are true, she's going out with the Weasel! Out of everyone she knows, why the Weasel. She can do so much better than him! She needs someone who can challenge her, match her for wit. It's most definately not jealousy talking, it's simply common sense!

_"You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place"_

I'd never noticed before, but from my usual place in the Great Hall, I could see the entire Gryffindor table, and I sat right across from Granger, not that she ever noticed but still, it's sorta fun watching her tell off Weasel for his atrocious table manners, not that he seemed to care. More interested in the chicken being stuffed into his mouth...the poor creatures. Why waste her time reprimanding him when he'll never listen.

_"She could see from my face that I was, Flying high"_

'SLYTHERIN LEAD 120-90!' was blaring from the microphone, Lovegood had finally managed to get a grip on commentating (thank Salazar!) just in time for the final game of the year, Gryffindor vs Slytherin and I was determined not to lose. To many times had Potter gotten the best if me, but not this time! Playing Quidditch takes more effort than it looks so of course you're going to stop for a breather but you don't normally expect jeering from behind you.

'Oi Malfoy learn to ride why don't you!' Weasley... Of course it's Weasley why wouldn't it be. At least Potter had enough sense to not place the weasel on his team this year. That would just be downright shameful and embarrassing.

'Ronald! Just stop please. Look Malfoy, Ron is sorry for what he said aren't you Ron!?' Both myself and Weasley stared at the little bookworm. Was she just defending me? No she couldn't have...could she? 'Yeah sure whatever Malfoy' was the grumbled reply of the redhead. How unsophisticated of him!

_"And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end."_

'Granger you're a girl right?' It was February 14th.. Valentines Day.. Please someone hand me a bucket! 'Yes why do you ask' I couldn't help but stare. She was wearing an off the shoulder deep green dress For the stupid ball tonight. It looked good on her, not to showy but not to modest. Just like her. 'Well I.. That is to say..' Honestly! You're a Malfoy, Malfoys a do not stutter. What would your father say?

She simply raised and eyebrow and laughed. Oh her laugh! I'd gotten uses to hearing it in the Head's dorm and let me tell you, I could listen to it all day long. 'Um well.. What gift do you get a girl?'

'Oh!' That really stumped her. For a few seconds she simply looked at with with what can only be described as what? Humour..hope? Surely not! It would be confusion would it not! 'Well um really it would all depend on the type of girl and um,' my she did seem quite embarresed 'What they enjoy, like and what not. Why?'

'Oh never mind, just wondering!' She just gave me a look and walked into her room. I hope I'd gotten it right. I knew that Weasley hadn't gotten her a gift and so while she was at the dance I'd taken the liberty to get her one myself. 'Malfoy!' I guess she'd seen it!

_"You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true."_

'Am I fat?' That I most certainly not expecting. 'Granger what in Merlin's name gave you that idea?' I received a calculating look from the Head Girl.

'Well it's just that Ron said that I -' Oh of course it's the Weasel's fault. For the past several weeks she's been asking me all these stupid questions because 'Ron said this' or 'Ron said that' and frankly.. It's disgusting. I mean where did this 'man' grow up? Is there no chivalry left in the world?

'Look Hermione,' I interrupted 'I honestly don't care what the Weasel says' this she frowned at, 'You aren't fat, you no longer have beaver teeth and your chest size is fine. If Weasley can't see what an amazingly strong, beautiful and independent woman you are then he's stupider than I thought. You're beautiful both inside and out and you'll achieve greatness no matter what you set your mind to. No one will care what you look like or if your hair has a slight frizz to it. They're only going to remember _'Hermione Granger: The Witch Who Changed The World'_ so don't let your complacent, self righteous boyfriend tell you otherwise' I was right in front of her by now blushing with embarresment. I hadn't meant to say all of that. It was only then that I noticed the tears. 'Thankyou' she whispered before I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

_"I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you."_

'Malfoy...Malfoy...DRACO!' 'What!' I hissed at Theodore Nott. 'Well I've only been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes. Pass the milk why don't you!' I grumbled and chucked the milk at Theo. I knew that my housemates have noticed my change in behaviour but to be honest, I couldn't care less. I'd been in a foul mood all morning but I had no idea why. I just felt like something horrible was going to happen.

I could feel someone's eyes on the back I my head and when I looked p it was Granger. 'Are you ok?' She mouthed, I just shrugged and went back to ripping apart my French Toast. Ever since our heart-to-heart a few weeks back we've definitely gotten along better, in fact we've become rather good friends and I'm her shoulder to cry to when the Weasel is being an idiot, which is most of the time...Not that I mind if course!

_"There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you."_

Alright today is the day! It's the day! THE day! The day where I tell her everything.. Yep you guessed it I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, am in love with a one Hermione Jean Granger! I also happen to know that she is considering breaking it of with the Weasel! I'm absolutely elated.. As I walked into the great hall with Blaise, it was deathly quite. Glancing over at the Gryffindor table I saw a rather red-faced Ronald Weasley down on one knee in front of Hermione.. 'Marry me Mione?' I knew my mouth was open, along with half the hall mind you and I saw her glance at ME, she looked at me for the longest second of my life before saying that one word, that one word that tipped my world upside down and changed it forever.

'Yes'

_"But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you."_

I watched her leave with the Weasel and Potter realised that the moment she goes through that barrier, I'll possibly never see hide nor hair of her ever again and you know what? It breaks my heart to realise that. Through this year we'd become so close and now... Well now she's gone and there's nothing I can do about it.


End file.
